


A Trial By Fire

by AbraKaDeborah



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Bisexual, Bisexual Harvey Kinkle, Bisexuality, Chilling Adventures of Sabrina - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Ross Lynch - Freeform, Sabrina spellman - Freeform, The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina - Freeform, bisexual nicholas scratch, caos, gavin leatherwood - Freeform, harvey kinkle - Freeform, kiernan shipka - Freeform, maybe smut later, nicholas scratch - Freeform, nick scratch - Freeform, queer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbraKaDeborah/pseuds/AbraKaDeborah
Summary: Harvey Kinkle is struggling with his split from former girlfriend Sabrina, while trying to navigate the treacherous waters of both witchcraft and staying friends with your ex. Not to mention a warlock inserting himself into his life and making him question everything.Sabrina Spellman and Nicholas Scratch are exploring a newfound and unexpected affection for each other, but when Harvey Kinkle appears to be a spanner in the works of their potential relationships, both teens must make choices that may hurt the other.





	A Trial By Fire

Harvey Kinkle was miserable. He had spent weeks trying to ignore that fact, but now it was undeniable. It made sense for him to feel this way, after everything. After Tommy, after Sabrina and the witches, not to mention his father's continued beatings.

Sabrina's enchanted eggnog had stopped his alcoholism, but that had no affect on his father's rage. He often found himself wondering if there was a spell for that and dreamed of getting Sabrina to make his Dad the perfect father. But he refused to dwell on that world of magic and the supernatural. It just wasn't right...

Bursts of visible breath erupted from Harvey's mouth as he walked into the woods that lined his family's land. The winter windchill was piercing, but he didn't care. He found the walks relaxing, a literal escape from his home.

It helped him clear his mind too; of all things Sabrina. When he just sat around wallowing in is own self-pity, she consumed his every waking thought and sometimes even his dreams. He could act like he didn't want her all he liked, but no matter who she was or what she had done, they had history. History that couldn't just be pushed aside as if it had never existed in the first place.

Harvey focused on his breathing and the crunching of leaves and the snapping of twigs underfoot as he moved deeper into the woods under the cloak of darkness. But he found himself distracted by a voice in the otherwise silent night, extremely out of place. Curious, he changed course, heading towards it.

 

***

 

Nicholas Scratch shivered in the cold, night air, the low temperatures penetrating even his thick winter trench coat. He knelt down in the middle of the woodland clearing he was in, somewhere on the edge of the Kinkle land and pulled a spade from one of the coat's deep pockets.

He dug out a small hole in the earth, big enough to fit a small potted plant, having to use a substantial amount of force as the ground had been practically frozen solid.

Done with his digging, he dipped his hand into his other pocket, pulling out a small, red satin bag, tied with purple ribbon. It contained an assortment of herbs that together worked as a medium for a protection spell. He put the bag in the hole and replaced the dirt back over it, patting it down flat.

Staying in his kneeling position, he hovered his open right palm above where the bag was now buried and began to chant:

_O domino obscuro eo, quod praestas tuam tutelam ex onto a terra vestra mortalium obumbratio._

_O Dark Lord, bestow your protection from the shadows of your land onto that of the mortals._

Nick was on his third round of chanting when the snapping of a twig among the trees ahead of him made him stop. He narrowed his eyes, preparing himself for some kind of demon or creature of the night to make its assault.

Instead, the dazzling torch of a smartphone was shone into his eyes, making him squint. And holding the phone was...

"Harvey?" Nick asked. It was 3AM, so he hadn't expected to run into anyone in the woods. Nobody good anyway.

"Nick?" Harvey sounded even more confused, "What are you doing out here? It's the middle of the night." Harvey's torch moved down, passing over the spade and freshly replaced dirt. "Is this a magic thing?"

Nick got to his feet, brushing off his knees and sighing. "If you must know, I was doing a spell so that your family's land had at least some minor protection against the supernatural."

Nick saw Harvey's brow furrow. "Why? Nobody asked you to do that. I don't want anything to do with magic, Sabrina must have told you that."

"Oh, believe me, I know you don't, witch hunter," Harvey shuffled his feet at the title, "I'm actually doing it for Sabrina." It wasn't exactly a lie, but it definitely wasn't the truth either. Sabrina had asked him to do no such thing, but he thought the Kinkle's didn't deserve anymore nasty surprises.

Harvey's feet stopped shuffling at the mention of Sabrina's name and he suddenly looked tired, as if her name was a spell and it had burdened him with some great weight.

"Listen, Nick, I don't want anymore of this magic shit on my family's land. It's nothing personal; I appreciate everything you did, protecting me and all, and now this, but you can't be sneaking around doing spells around my home in the middle of the night." Harvey tried to put some dominance into his voice, hoping to drive home his message, but it mostly just came out whiny and ungrateful.

"Fine. You won't be seeing me doing rituals here again. I swear to Satan.” Nick smirked  and then turned away from the mortal boy, not waiting for an exchange of farewells.

Nick clenched his jaw as he walked, questioning his own actions. Was he really doing it for Sabrina? She hasn't asked him to after all, so why had he taken it upon himself? Perhaps that night protecting the Kinkle at his home had made him pity the boy. You only had to look at his eyes to see that he'd been through a lot.

He looked down at his phone and whispered a swear word to himself, picking up his pace. He was late.

 

***

 

Sabrina Spellman sat on her bed and looked at her watch. 3:45AM. Nick was supposed to have been at her window by 3AM and she was getting antsy that he wasn’t going to show.

She chastised herself slightly. Had this been a month ago she wouldn’t have cared less about Nick’s whereabouts, or him being late; in fact he probably wouldn’t have been invited into her bedroom in the first place.

A leg and black boot came through the open window, followed by the rest of Nicholas Scratch and his charming smile. Her heart pounded a little and she cursed it.

“Sorry I’m late, Brina, Father Blackwood asked for my help checking the wards on the Academy.” Nick’s eyes darted to the right as he spoke.

“It’s okay. As long as you brought the book.” He pulled a thick and incredibly old looking book out of his trench coat pockets, which Sabrina was beginning to think were bottomless. The book was a crimson hardback volume with gold swirling engravings. A spellbook from the banned section of the Academy library.

“I sure hope you appreciate me getting that for you. It wasn’t easy,” He smiled, mostly to himself, a mischievous look filling his eyes, “Not that I didn’t enjoy it.” Nick handed the book to Sabrina and she brushed her hand over the cover.

 _Consecutio_ was embellished on the front and spine. Latin for consequence, a warning to those who used it, but it also had an alternate meaning: achievement. Any witch able to master the spells in the book was certainly a powerful one.

Sabrina sat down on the bed excitedly, the book in her lap. She went to open it but it wouldn’t budge. There was no lock on the book, so unless the pages were glued together, she saw no reason why it wouldn’t open.

Nick leaned against the bedpost, now without his trench coat and in a plain white dress shirt, the top two buttons opened. His expression was amused.

“ _Consecutio_ is enchanted. The witch who uses it can’t choose the spell, the book, well, reads the witch and gives you a spell that is of your current skill level, or at most slightly above it.” He sat down on the bed beside Sabrina and gently took her left wrist.

She tried not to gasp from his touch, jumping only slightly. If Nick noticed he didn’t say anything. She let him guide her hand onto the front cover of the book and left it to rest there.

“Don’t move.” He almost whispered. Sabrina shivered.

Then a soft glow formed around the edge of her hand and the book suddenly snapped open. Sabrina jumped back and Nick chuckled gently.

“OW!” she yelled, looking down at her now bleeding palm. “Thanks for mentioning that the book is also a vampire.”

“Well it has to read you somehow...” Nick replied. He took Sabrina’s hand and cupped it in both of his. She stared at his soft features as he closed his eyes in concentration, muttering a quick incantation under his breath.

Uncupping her hand, he revealed perfectly intact flesh and no sign of blood. “Thanks.” Sabrina said, looking into his dark brown eyes.

She moved her focus to the now open book, leaning in to read what was written in the hard to read chicken scratch.

“ _Close your eyes and feel the ice, the fall of snow as the wind blows_ ”

Sabrina furrowed her brow. “This literally sounds like a spell for a five-year-old. That’s kind of insulting.”

Nick shrugged. “Not necessarily. It’s a simple spell based on the words alone, but it’s elemental, so it takes a substantial amount of power and a lot of concentration. Take a deep breathe, close your eyes and try it.”

She did as he said, relaxing her shoulders and saying the spell aloud. She opened one eye and saw nothing different, just Nick’s expectant face.

“Again.” She repeated the words, this time putting more force into them. Something wet and cold fell onto him eer nose, making it twitch.

Opening both her eyes this time, she saw a flurry of snowflakes falling out of thin air. Her face split into a wide grin and Nick beamed back at her, genuine pride on both their faces. Elemental spells and weather manipulation were particularly difficult to conjure, so it was impressive to even produce the little amount of snow she had.

The snowflakes settled in their hair and on the floor and furniture, remaining for only a few seconds before dissolving. Oddly, they left no moisture behind with them. Sabrina praised Satan that no clean up would be involved.

Without warning, Nick took her hand in his and closed his eyes. Almost instantly the snowfall became thicker and heavier. Nick laughed and smiled wider than she had ever seen him do before, watching the snow and catching it in his other hand. 

But Sabrina wasn’t paying attention to the magical snow anymore. She was watching Nick intently, absorbing him in this state of pure glee. It’s not that he was a moody person, more that she rarely saw this genuine, child-like side of him without it being coated in bravado and egoism.

Before she even knew what she was doing herself, she used the hand that wasn’t being held by Nick and put it on his face, half on his neck and half on his jaw bone, turning his face towards hers. 

The smile dropped from his face, his expression switching from glee to confusion and then to some form of concentration. His eyes moved up and down from her own eyes to her lips. 

Sabrina said a prayer and closed the distance between them, sealing their lips in a kiss. It wasn’t necessarily lustful, both their movements extremely gentle. Sabrina’s hand remained on Nick’s face, methodically stroking his cheek with her thumb and he had moved one of his hands and placed it gently on her hip.

Her heart was pounding like it had when he had come through the window, just a lot more powerfully and erratically. This time she didn’t curse herself for her heart’s excitement, instead embracing it. His pulse against her palm reciprocated the rhythm.

When they finally broke the kiss, all traces of the snow had disappeared and the room had returned to it’s usual state.

“What was that for?” Nick asked, the corners of his mouth twitching into a smile.

“Do I need a reason to kiss a cute boy in my bedroom?” She was trying to be flirty, but was slightly annoyed at herself for using the word ‘cute’. That was such a Sabrina thing to say.

“Absolutely not.” Nick said going back in to kiss her again. They spent the next hour or so like that, until the sun was peeking over the horizon and Nick decided it was time to head back to the Academy.

Sabrina looked after him wistfully as he waved from the other side of the window and then disappeared. She flopped back on her bed in standard teenage girl fashion and just sighed. Did she really just do that? Yes. She had. And whether she should have or not, she didn’t feel an ounce of guilt.

Reaching over to her bedside table, she opened a drawer and pulled out a picture. It was of her and Harvey in the library at the start of the semester. He had her arm around her and she was leaning into him, both of them smiling and happy. Together. 

She loved kissing and spending time with Nick and she didn’t regret it. In fact she wanted to do it again. But, at the same time, she wanted to be able to kiss Harvey again. Was that wrong of her?

Of course, she had imagined kissing Nick before, but she had always thought it would be different to how it was to Harvey. It wasn’t... It was exactly the same. She had Nick, it seemed, so why wasn’t that enough? Why did she want them both?

 

***

 

Nick laid in his bed back at the Academy, the sun almost completely risen, so no time for him to sleep. He didn’t regret staying up all night though. Sabrina making the first move on him was a surprise; he had always thought that he would have to do it.

There was something wrong though. Something niggling at the back of his mind. He still didn’t have a valid reason for casting the ritual to protect Harvey. Because that’s what it was. It was to protect him alone, not his father and not his land.

He had lied to Harvey about it and he had lied to Sabrina about it. Hell, he was still lying to himself about it. Truth was, Harvey hadn’t left his head since Sabrina asked him to go to the Kinkle house that night... Harvey Kinkle was the thing niggling at the back of his mind.

Nick had kissed Sabrina and still was thinking about him. He might have even been thinking about him while kissing her, he couldn’t remember exactly. Was it his beauty? Perhaps. But Nick felt as if it was something more than that.

Whatever the reason, Harvey Kinkle, the mortal boy and witch hunter legacy, had caught Nick’s eye and there was nothing to do but ignore it... or act on it.


End file.
